


Hypnotize Magician.

by NovelQueen316



Category: My Little Pony (Cartoon 1984-1989)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316





	Hypnotize Magician.

A clear starry night, the stars were twinkling in the night sky, a gentle breeze was blowing over dream valley where the little pony's lived in peace, until something happened, at dream castle where the little pony's lived, the little pony's were sleeping in their beds in their bedrooms, until a bedroom window mysteriously opened, some mysterious music started playing in the wind, until a earth pony named Bow Tie woke up, She was a blueish colored pony with pink main and tale, with yellow bows and small bows on both sides of her bottom, she was in a hypnotic trance, the bed covers that she was sleeping in, mysteriously removed from her body, she got up from the bed and started walking toward the bedroom door, the bedroom door mysteriously opened, she walked through the doorway and started walking down the hallway, Until another earth pony named Cotton Candy, She was a white colored pony, with red mane and tail, cotton candy symbols on both side of her bottom, and dark blue bow on her tail, looked out of her bedroom door, and was also in a hypnotic trance, she started walking with Bow Tie, as they continued walking down the hallway, about an hour later a Pegasus Pony named Masquerade she was an orange colored with mutli-colored main and tail, with masks on both sides of her bottom, was coming out of her bedroom, when she too was in a hypnotic trance and started walking with Cotton Candy and Bow Tie, the three of them continued walking they started walking out of dream castle, until a voice started calling for them.

"Come to me, my three beauty's, Come to me, come to me", the mysterious voice said. 

"we will come to you", the three pony's replied in a unison monotone voice. 

they started continued walking,


End file.
